The present invention relates to the field of trash, leaf and/or debris bagging, and specifically to the opening and holding open of any form of trash bag or like device. More particularly, the present invention provides a new and novel method and device for opening and holding open a trash bag so that trash, leaves and/or other debris can be swept, raked, or placed in the bag in an easy and convenient manner so that one's hands are free.
Trash bagging systems have been described in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,934,803 and 4,023,842, described a spring action bag opener. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,412,834; 3,695,565; 4,440,430; and 4,006,928, described a bag opener designed to stretch the bag over the frame.
As will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the prior inventions.